space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk PCs
We are going to spend a session rebooting these characters, but before that some stripping down is going to be required. You will need to bring 2 copies of your character; your old character for refference, and your new character that will be a stripped bare version of your old character with the following changes: *'Reduce your number of specialties to 7' **'Reduce all over leveled skills/spells to their proper caps **Track lost Skill and Spell levels (NOT POOL POINTS) in a Level Pool, type does not matter. eg. if you have to reduce a Skill or Spell from level 24 to level 12 you gain +12 to your Level Pool. **Pay for any new Skills that may be rquired from your Level Pool at a rate of 1 to 1, if you don't have enough points in your Level Pool to pay for required Pre Reqs you may lose as many Spell/Skill Levels as needed from whatever Skills/Spels you like. Training is not an issue, all Spells and Skills are available. **EDIT: you can keep any/all Generic Specialties (as long as they still exist) but be sure to update them many have been severly nerfed in the cap dept. **EDIT: Reaver Control counts as a Generic Specialty and can be found Here (you all have it) *'Reduce Skills to optimal requirements **This is optional but if you have Skills that don't make sense for your build, or you are not sure you'll want to keep, you can remove them and add their levels to your Level Pool. **You can remove Generic Specialties this way at a rate of +3 to your Level Pool per Specialty. **You can remove Styles and Science Specialties this way at a rate of +2 to your Level Pool each. *'Remove all equipment except for your 'treasured items'' **You can each choose 4 pieces of equipment (fully loaded Vehicles, robots, meks,etc. count as 1 each). These are your 'treasured items' saved from 'the good old days'. If there is a modern rule equivalent update it. If not it is grandfathered. I will nerf anything I deem broken, if you think that a thing being nerfed will get you butt hurt, choose something else. All other gear is gone. **Cyborgs lose all Implants but they can have whatever new implants they want to replace them. As long as they meet the PeRequisits. **Grafts remain intact but must conform to the new rules. *'Refactor all attributes' **For the humans your base attributes are normal human attributes, for Kiwi, use Treewee *'Report your Traits' **You can keep your Character Traits as long as you still meet the requirements (i.e.1 +1 per Completed Stream) but some of them are getting nerfed, so let me know what one(s) you have and I'll let you know if you are getting fucked. If you find the nerfing unacceptable you can pick from a random pool of new Traits. *'Reord your Level Pool' **Evereyone should have some Points in Their Level Pool at this point, You will get to spend those points so don't lose track of them. We will play through the interviening years and as we do there will be events that allow you to learn specialties, skills, and such, and apply Points from your Level Pool. In this way I hope to get everyone on the same page in terms of character balance and, at the same time, maintain the soul of your characters while introducing the new rules. Hopefully this will allow characters to retool if needed in order to adapt to the latest version of the game and provide some context . Category:Space Junk